Back to Basic Imprints Prologue
by c-wolf-girl
Summary: Prologue to the story. Enjoy. Rate, Message, Vote, and Love. Banners?
1. Back to Basic Imprints Chapter 1

The talk went over as well as can be expected. A lot of crying, a long few hours of catching up. I found out that Emily and Sam were going to be married within a year and he had found out about the deaths. He had also invited me to move back to Washington and live with him and Emily. I had already caused so much grief, I didn't want to be in the way so I refused. After almost twenty minutes of pleading with me, I finally agreed to move back.

It was sceduled that I would leave the next day. I was grateful to be leaving the adoption home, not so excited to be seeing Sam again, though. It had been ten years almost. I was sure he was going to look different. And who knows what else would have changed in La Plush while I was away. My normal life had never really panned out and while I lay in my room that night, the last night I would be spending in this house, in this state, I thought about it. My parents died, my big brother Sam was turned into a giant house-sized wolf, then when I finally get some normalcy going, it gets taken by vampires!

And that reminded me I would have to explain everything to Sam when I finally got back to La Plush. Talking about werewolves and vampires in a house full of people that didn't believe those things existed wasn't really all that safe. So all I had told him was that 'they' had found me. He understood but promised me to tell him all the details. Even if he hadn't made me promise, I would have told him. Sam, even after ten years apart, was still someone I looked up to and saw as my guardian; my big brother. Which I see as kind of ironic since he protects La Plush people from the vampires.

The next morning was just as hot as every other day. I didn't mind the heat but I made sure to pull out a pair of jeans and a top that had a design made by L.A Ink along with a sweatshirt. Taking a quick shower, even though I had taken one the night before, I pulled on the clothes, and my converse. Then laying out my sweatshirt next to my purse on the bed that held my IPhone, mp3 player, and other miscellaneous things to keep me company during the plane ride to Washington.

A large duffel bag with wheels held all my clothes. I didn't own much; a half a dozen pairs of shorts, and several pairs of jeans, a dozen or so different shirts. It wasn't much but it was me. I said good-bye to the ladies that owned the home, thanking them and followed Marcie out to the car. She was going to drive me to the airport. She had blonde hair, cut in layers to her shoulder blades with soft brown eyes and a face that held laugh lines, frown lines and some scars. All in all, she looked trustworthy and it allowed all the kids that lived in the house to open up to her. I was going to miss her.

The ride to the airport was long, but that could have been the heat. Even with the air conditioner blowing full blast, the car was hot. Being in jeans didn't help matters, either. It was almost eleven in the morning by the time we got the airport and it was busy. So many people were there it was hard to get through the front doors. Within a half hour, though, we were both through security and on our way to the terminal. There was only so far Marcie could go so we hugged once more, got a kiss to my forehead, a quick good-bye and I was off to the plane.

In one hand was my ticket, sweatshirt thrown over my arm while the other was holding my phone, pressing buttons to answer a text from Sam. I let him know I was at the airport, got through security without trouble and I would see him in about four hours. When a voice came over the intercom, "_Flight 459, Santa Fe to Forks, Washington is now boarding. Have your tickets ready. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines." _I turned off my phone, dropped it into my bag and made my way through the line to the counter. After getting my ticket back from the lady, I followed the rest of the people that were headed down the hall to the awaiting plane.

Asking the first attendent, I was led to my seat and stowed my bag under the seat with my sweatshirt. I was thankful to have a window seat, having not been on a plane since I left Washington the first time. It brought back memories that made my heart hurt. Pushing the thoughts away, I focused on my music, placing the earbuds in both ears and closing my eyes. Leaning back into the seat, I drowned away the voices around me. Even when I felt the plane begin to move, I didn't move except to put my seat belt on.

After that, I guess I fell asleep but the dark was somehow soothing, reminding me that not everything was as bad I made it out to be.


	2. Back to Basic Imprints Chapter 2

The plane ride went quicker than I would have guessed. It wasn't long before I was being shaken awake by the flight attendent that I had asked where my seat was when I got on the plane. Thanking her, I gathered my things, tossing my ipod back into my bag which I then slung onto my shoulder. I followed the people off the plane, clutching my sweatshirt as I glanced around. No one seemed to be waiting to greet me so I headed off to find the luggage wheels. Surprisingly, I found my way around the airport rather easily. It was like I never left. At least one thing hadn't changed.

I stood next to the conveyer belt that held all the bags from the flights. It was only about five minutes before I saw my bag slide down the shute and waited for it to get close. Grabbing it, I was able to yank it off the conveyer belt with minimal trouble. Placing it on the floor, I wheeled it toward the exit then remembered my phone was still off. Digging it from my bag, I turned it on and waited for a few seconds. No new messages popped up but I had three missed calls. All from Sam. Before I could even redial, my phone went off with the song of _Animals_ by Nickleback. The ringtone I had set for Sam's calls a long time ago. Quickly connecting the call, I put it to my ear. "Hey, Sam," I greeted happily.

"Lid!" He sounded relieved. "I've been trying to call you. Your plane was delayed and I was worried. Where are you?"

I mentally sighed. Sam and his overprotective-ness never ceased. Though it did make me smile that he cared so much. "Relax, big brother. I'm just walking outside the airport now. I have my bag so don't worry so much." I knew he was going to worry even if I told him not to but saying it made _me_ feel better.

He sighed through the phone. "I'll be there in just a minute. Stay inside, don't go anywhere." I wanted to protest but he had already hung up. Sighing, I dropped my phone into my bag and waited just outside the doors of the airport. Setting my duffel against the wall, I set my bag on it and pulled on my sweatshirt. It was still early spring and the air in Washington was cold. At least to me, having been used to the dry air of New Mexico.

Pushing the hood of the sweatshirt down, I had just grabbed my bag when I heard a shout. "Lidia!" The voice was not Sam's, at least it didn't sound like it. Turning around, I was wrong. It was indeed Sam. He looked alot buffer than I remembered but I guess that's what happens when you turn into a werewolf. Before I could even answer, he was on me, pulling him into his big arms, being at least a foot taller than me he seemed to engulf me in a hug. I noticed how warm he was but compared to the Washington air, I was thankful for the warmth.

I didn't even get to hug him before he held me at arm's length and looked down at me, studying me. "Lidia, I think you got shorter." That was the first thing out of his mouth and he grinned, showing a full set of white teeth. The grin was contagious and I couldn't help but grin back at him. Sam was still the same guy that I knew from ten years ago. A little different looking but that big brother-y guy was still there under all the werewolf-ness.

"I didn't get shorter, you just got taller. If you aren't careful, someone's going to mistake you for Bigfoot one day," I teased him. His laugh was deep and rumbling through his chest as he grinned down at me still. One hand moved from my shoulder to ruffle my hair and I batted his hand away, fixing my hair so I could see again.

"Let's go." He grabbed my duffel with one arm, sliding the other around my shoulders and led me off to the car. Stowing my bag in the trunk, he slid into the driver's seat while I took my place in the passenger seat. "It's really good to see you, Liddy." He pulled out of his spot at the curb, mixing in with the few cars that were on the road as we headed back out of town.

"It's good to see you too, Sammy." I missed hearing my nickname, especially from Sam. I hadn't noticed how much I missed him until now. One of his arms moved from the steering wheel, wrapping around my shoulders and squeezed softly. Leaning over, I gave him a quick hug before sitting up again and he took his arm back.

"So I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, huh, Liddy?" He glanced from the road to me for a moment before taking a turn that led us out of Forks.

"Lots," I agreed.

"Well I think you should know some things before we get to the house. First, I'm not the only werewolf any more." I looked at him, pure surprise on my face I was sure. He nodded, his eyes not moving from the road. "There's a whole pack of us now. When you get to the house you'll get to meet everyone. They have no idea you're coming or who you are." I nodded this time, understanding why he hadn't said anything; we hadn't talked in so long.

"I understand, Sammy."

"Now, after you get settled I want us, you, me and the rest of the pack, to sit down and you can tell us what happened. That ok?" Now he did glance at me but I didn't look at him for a few moments. I was busy watching the town disappear as we were surrounded by the green and brown forest that I thought I'd never see again. It brought back so many memories; ones that hurt, like my parents death, but also ones that I could never, and would never want to, forget. "That sound good?" Sam asked again and I blinked, coming out of my trance and looked over at him. He was glancing between me and the road, a bit of a worried expression creasing his brow.

"Sounds good," I agreed with a smile. That seemed to relax him and he smiled.

"Oh, one more thing, Liddy." I turned to give him my full attention as we slowed down and parked in front of a small house that didn't seem to have changed from the last time I saw it. "When you see Emily, try not to stare." I wanted to ask what he meant but his eyes held a pained look and I just nodded as he got out of the car and grabbed my duffel bag. I scrambled out of the car after him, following as he walked onto the porch, opened the front door and stepped inside.


End file.
